


Silver and Gold

by DryadOffical (Gameiplier)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Closeted Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Sammy put down the shirts, took of his own, and slid one of the ugly flowery shirts on. The fabric was cool against his skin as he ran his fingers up to button the shirt. Lastly he grabbed the gold band off of his dresser and goes over to his bed, laying down right on top of the covers. He flips the ring around between his fingers, looking at it again for the first time in months, remembering the day Jack asked the damn question. Well. How they both asked actually. Kind of anyways.Spoilers King Falls Chronicles PT 1 and for episodes 68 on!





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic for this fandom! I also caught up about a week and a half ago and 75 was my first ~live~ episode. It's become one of my favorite podcasts now and I love it and the people in the fandom and the creators who are so kind. 
> 
> Fic also dedicated to my good friend Chey, who actually got me to listen to the podcast, and to Rain who also finally listened and the three of us listened to Rain listen to from episode 68 on late a night. We all rabbited it, watched as Rain went through all the emotions in the world and cursed Frickerd more than once. 
> 
> As said in the description, spoilers obviously for KFCPT1 and eps 68 on, but I'm sure that's obvious.

Sammy looked at the ring, buried under some other old stuff in a smaller box that he never bothered to unpack in the three years he was there in King Falls. To be fair, most of the things in there were Jacks. The ring was sitting perfectly on top of a few soft flannels, under those were some god awful ugly looking tropical shirts and shorts.

 

Sammy couldn't help the chuckle that came out of him when he saw the brightly colored short sleeved shirts. He ran his fingers over the sheer fabric, bringing them up to his face to breathe in the smell that was only still faintly there after all this time.

 

Sammy put down the shirts, took of his own, and slid one of the ugly flowery shirts on. The fabric was cool against his skin as he ran his fingers up to button the shirt. Lastly he grabbed the gold band off of his dresser and goes over to his bed, laying down right on top of the covers. He flips the ring around between his fingers, looking at it again for the first time in months, remembering the day Jack asked the damn question. Well. How they both asked actually. Kind of anyways. 

  
  


Honestly, it was more or less a normal day for the two of them, comfortable and nice. Sammy was up first, that's how it was most days. He'd get up after a few hours of comfortable sleep, wrestle with one of Jack's arms to shove him away as he went to the bathroom to do his business, brush his teeth, and head out into the kitchen to either make something or just grab some leftovers that were in the fridge. Depending on the day and if he actually wanted to cook something as soon as he got up, today was a leftovers day.

 

He heats up some leftover stuff, eating it at the counter soon after he pulls it out of the microwave, his eyes still half closed from how tired he still was. He always woke up too early, so many hours before they actually had to go into the station for work that night, Jack would probably sleep for a little while longer. At least he hoped.

 

Sammy's eyes flickered around the papers all over the living room, Jack had recently started looking into stuff about some small town called King Falls, saying there was some weird shit going on there and that he wanted to look into it a bit. So Sammy let him, who was he to stop it?

He must have zoned out for a moment, because the next thing he feels is two hands settling on his hips and a kiss being pressed to the hollow of his throat. Sammy opens his eyes and looks down just a bit and smiles sleepily at Jack, who smiles just the same right back.

 

Jack has to stand on his toes a little bit to kiss Sammy, putting one hand on the back of the man's neck, pushing his fingers through the other man's long hair and pulling him into a soft kiss.

 

Sammy chuckles in the back of his throat and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders, pulling him closer and smiling a little bit into the kiss. He pulls back after a moment to rest their heads together, content to just stand there for a moment.

 

"Sleep well?" Sammy asks Jack, playing with the strands of hair at the nape of Jack's neck, he knows the man will want to get it trimmed up here soon, so he lets himself play with it for a while.

 

"Mhm, would have liked to wake up with a certain someone next to me, but I see you wanted me to wake up cold." Jack jokes, Sammy rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to the other man's cheek.

 

"We could just go back to bed, we have time to just lay down and relax before we have to get ready for work." He raises his eyebrows and cocks his head a little bit. Jack perks up at that. Of course he does. 

 

"Let's do that!" Jack it turning and dragging into the other man’s bedroom, tugging him down onto the cozy mattress and kissing him soundly, before letting Sammy curl on his side. Jack presses himself against Sammy's chest, the two of them pressing their foreheads together, breathing softly. Sammy watches Jack's eyes flutter close, the other man content and breathing softly, fingers curling around Sammy's neck, thumb brushing over his cheek softly.

 

Sammy can't help the small smile on his face as he watches Jack, he puts one of his own hands on the slightly shorter mans hip, letting it rest there as he pushes up his shirt, running his thumb over Jack's slightly protruding hip bone. These were the nice moments, where they woke up together and could just stay in bed like this, content and happy. Sammy hated that he still wasn't open about he and Jack's relationship, it was only a few people who knew, and he knew it took a toll on Jack as well. He'd be ready one day, but just not right now. And he knew Jack was the most supportive partner a person could have.

 

Sammy leaned forward and kissed Jack's forehead, letting his lips linger as he closes his eyes and now fully wraps his arm around the others back, pressing the palm of his hand firmly between Jack's shoulder blades, tugging him impossibly closer. He can feel the faint annoying sting of tears in his eyes and he just closes them tighter and drops his mouth down, kissing the bridge of Jack's nose, then the tip, then pressing a slow kiss to his mouth as he held him.

 

Jack wrapped his arms around Sammy, pushing his hands into his partners long, slightly greying hair. He could tell something was off, just slightly, so he gave the man comfort, returning the kiss, one hand moving to press against Sammy's chest, fingers digging into the soft fabric of his shirt. Sammy pulls back after a moment, keeping their foreheads pressed together, his eyes still squeezed tightly closed.

 

"I love you, I love you so much, Jack." He whispers, breath hot against Jack's face. Jack opens his eyes and smiles, knowing Sammy can't see his face at the moment. He runs his hand through Sammy's hair gently, soothing him.

 

"I love you too, I adore you, to the moon and back." Jack whispers, just as soft. Sammy opens his eyes, and for some reason, Jack isn't surprised by the faint shininess of them, he simply presses a small kiss against his lovers mouth and smiles at him.

 

"You're so wonderful." Sammy breathes out, a faint chuckle at the end. There's a smile on his face now, one that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners, and the dimples of his cheeks appear, oh Jack adored that smile more than anything in the world. Jack couldn't help but to smile back, just as wide, as Sammy's smiles like that were almost contagious. He was so happy in this moment, that the words just. Tumbled from his mouth.

 

"Marry me, Sammy." He could see the moment the words finally process in Sammy's mind, his eyebrows furrow a bit and his smile fall just a bit, and he just looks confused.

 

"Wha... what?"

 

"I wanna Marry you Sammy Stevens. I have a ring and everything, I really do..... well two." Jack keeps holding him near. "I know you're not ready for things to be public, and this doesn't even have to be either, the engagement can be long, but god. I just want something, I had something better planned, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore." The last part is a whisper, Sammy was frozen in place, thinking the things over in his head.

 

Jack wanted to marry him? Well that wasn't honestly a shock, they've talked about it before, on and off, they wanted to wait until Sammy was more out to people, but he also couldn't wait. He could wear a ring, it's not like people really looked at his hands, or he could wear it around his neck, hidden under his shirt, no one would really ask then. He was silent for a long moment, and Sammy knew he was worrying Jack, going quiet wasn't a good thing honestly, and he shook his head after almost a minute and  a half of processing what the man he loved more than anything in the world said to him.

 

"Yes.... Yes, god yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, through anything and everything." Something Jack said popped into his head after a moment. "Two rings?" He cocks his head.

 

Jack kisses him soundly after he's finished talking, both of them breathless afterwards, laughing and smiling at one another, almost a little shy, like after their first kiss.

 

"Two, one for each of us, just until we have an actual ceremony, which, it can be as long as you want, even if we only ever just wear the engagement rings, I'll know, I'm just happy to be with you in any sense of the word. You don't have to wear it, not yet if you don't want." Jack brushes hair from Sammy's face.

 

"I'll wear it, if I can have it on a chain around my neck, that's all for now." He whispers. "It'll always be on me then, I'll always know how much you love me." Sammy smiles, ducking his head.

 

"Perfect, that's all I care about." Jack nods and stands, untangling himself from his boyfriend.... fiancé! He goes over to his dresser, digs through it for a moment, and goes back over to get down on one knee beside the bed. In his hand is a ring box, a little bigger than the average, probably to fit two. He grins wide and opens it, smiling when Sammy rolls onto his stomach, dragging himself to the edge of the bed to smile at Jack.

 

Inside is two pale gold rings, simple, engraved on the inside of each is the date of their first date, a little cheesy but he had to do it. Jack pulls out one and holds it up to Sammy.

 

"Sammy Stevens, my heart, my love. Will you marry me?" He asks again, this time finally on one knee like he had wanted to do, that he thought of all the time since he was a teenager and he had always thought about getting married and how he would propose.

 

"Jack Wright, I will marry you, my heart." Jack laughs, this time a little teary eyed, and grabs Sammy's hand and slides the ring onto his ring finger.

 

"Just humor me until we have to leave, I have a necklace for you to put it on anyways." He kisses the ring on Sammy finger after he puts it on.

 

"Can I put the other one on you? Will you marry me?" Sammy asks, voice soft as he grabs the ring slowly out of the box. He looks at Jack from under his lashes, questioning.

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jack sits back on his knees and scoots closer to the bed, Sammy grabs his hand and kisses the back of it, sliding the ring onto his finger, kissing it like Jack did his own.

 

Jack is beaming and they're both crying a bit, Jack stands and launches himself at Sammy, rolling him onto his back and kissing him for a moment before pulling back and grinning wide.

"Think we could call off tonight?" Jack asks breathlessly.

 

"I think they'll be suspicious if we do." Sammy says, but he's still beaming.

 

"True, at least we have a few hours." Jack leans down and kisses him once more, dragging the covers over the two of them.

  
  


Four months later, Jack was gone. A packed bag and his car still running was all that was left. 

 

Sammy wore the ring, under his shirt on the chain.

Months later, Sammy wandered into a small town and met the best people he would ever come to know. 

 

Over three years later, he would put that ring on his finger, and try to join the one he loved the most. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm always up for suggestions of things to write and just shoot me an ask on my tumblr @cowboybarry! And I'm just gonna throw out my twitter as well because I'm... Eh at using it and need to use it more, I'm @HalfDryad there
> 
> Hope yall like the fic, I peppered in my HC's there a bit, since we don't know a lot about Jack, I'm just spouting off nonsense, as I do most of the time anyways. 
> 
> <3!


End file.
